Lição de pesca
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: - Então o ponto não é o peixe?


**Lição de pesca**

Eles já estavam ali há mais de duas horas. Duas horas e meia em um barquinho que parecia que viraria se qualquer um fizesse qualquer movimento brusco, no meio de um lago isolado, e, definitivamente, sem nenhum peixe a ser pescado. Cada vara descansava nas mãos de seus respectivos usuários. Enquanto Clint observava a paisagem com um curto sorriso nos lábios, não se deixando abalar pela falta de outros seres vivos que não os mosquitos que, eventualmente, pousavam sobre a pele descoberta de um deles, Natasha parecia pronta para socar o maldito peixe que insistia em não morder a isca na vara dela. De quando em quando ela se movia cuidadosamente para não acabar com o bumbum molhado ou resmungava alguma coisa, movendo a vara de pesca ou simplesmente respirando mais profundamente, fazendo Clint dar algumas risadas de quando em quando, mesmo que o olhar que ela lhe lançava nessas pequenas ocasiões fosse o suficiente para fazê-lo parar e voltar a fitar a paisagem bucólica.

- Nat, você precisa ficar quieta se quiser que algum peixe apareça.

- Sendo assim, eu desisto! Não vai aparecer nada aqui. – e, depois de enganchar a vara no apoio lateral do barco, ela continuou, encarando-o realmente aborrecida – Eu não sei o que você consegue ver de interessante nisso!

A ruiva o analisava friamente, realmente sem entender como um homem como aquele poderia se divertir segurando uma vara de pesca por todo aquele tempo sem que nenhum peixinho sequer beliscasse sua isca. No começo ela seguira exatamente suas instruções. Ficara quieta como um felino a espreitar sua presa e, apenas eventualmente, movia com delicadeza o fio transparente pela água, fazendo com que a isca submersa na ponta dele nadasse como um peixinho e enganasse os animais maiores. Foi depois da primeira hora que ela começou a realmente se aborrecer com o quão monótono aquilo era e começar a descumprir as instruções dadas. Clint, entretanto, ao invés de se aborrecer por ter a paz de sua pescaria perturbada por aquele furacão ruivo, só conseguia se divertir mais e mais com a impaciência dela. O arqueiro gostava verdadeiramente daqueles momentos, e era divertido que Natasha não houvesse percebido qual era o real significado que tinha para ele ficar sentado no meio de um lago sem muito o que fazer a não ser esperar.

Haviam saído da cidade às três da manhã e às 4:30 chegaram à pequena reserva que ele costumava freqüentar em seus dias de folga. Naquela época do ano não havia muitas pessoas ocupando os chalés na floresta que, durante o verão, se enchiam de turistas barulhentos. Quando colocaram o barco na água apenas um senhor com os seus 60 anos, que alugou o veículo junto com as varas para os dois, parecia acordado, mas com o passar o tempo o sol raiara e mais dois ou três barcos já se haviam fixado em algum ponto mais distante da lagoa. Por mais cedo que tivessem acordado nenhum dos dois parecia realmente cansado.

- Você não entendeu o ponto, Nat. Olhe a sua volta.

Ela olhou e não viu nada. Nada além do lago, realmente enorme, e dos outros barcos perdidos longe do ponto onde eles se fixaram. Ao redor, a floresta não era muito densa, mas o extenso campo verde relaxava, assim como o barulho dos pequenos animais e das aves que lá tinham seu lugar. Era um pequeno pedaço do paraíso.

- Não tem peixe nadando ao meu redor, Barton!

Ele não pôde deixar de rir alto com o comentário indignado, se perguntando como e quando ela tinha ficado tão obcecada com a ideia de pegar um peixe a ponto de não conseguir aproveitar todo o resto. Natasha não percebera, mas em todo o tempo que passara tediosamente sentada ali não pensara em nenhum momento nas coisas que a fizeram chorar no final da sua última folga. Ele entendia que, de certo modo, aquilo era por ela ter um objetivo tão fixo na mente que acabava se desligando de todo resto, mas ele realmente esperava poder ensiná-la a olhar além do alvo e enxergar a beleza por trás do tão desejado peixe.

- Óbvio que não, se tivesse, ele estaria voando, e não nadando.

E com mais uma risada ele resolveu deixar a própria vara apoiada no barco, sabendo que, se não fosse pelo perigoso balançar do barco quando ela se moveu, precisaria usar as mãos para se defender de um ataque em resposta ao seu comentário engraçado. Natasha, entretanto, contentou-se em revirar os olhos antes de voltar a se arrumar no barco e perguntar.

- Que horas vamos voltar?

- Nat, o ponto não é pegar um peixe.

- Qual é o ponto de uma pescaria se não pegar o maldito peixe?

Esse era o grande problema dela. Natasha não conseguia observar nada além do alvo. O alvo da pescaria, para ela, era o peixe, enquanto para Clint voltar para casa depois de pescar o almoço ou o jantar era uma mera consequência agradável. Gostava do leve balançar do barco, no ritmo das pequenas ondas que se formavam na superfície do lago, assim como gostava da paisagem e de seus ruídos. Podia fechar os olhos e escutar ao longe os pássaros e o barulho que as famílias faziam nos seus chalés, sons levados até ali pela brisa matinal, chegando quase a adormecer enquanto o movimento leve e constante do barco o embalava. Clint apreciava a sensação de paz, e, acima de tudo a expectativa de que alguma hora o peixe poderia acontecer, por mais que todo o resto lhe bastasse como diversão.

- Olhe ao seu redor, Nat... – mas mesmo que tivesse repetido a mesma frase de antes, continuou – Respire. O que você vê além da ausência de peixes voadores?

Ela o olhou realmente confusa, mas como se as orbes do homem a sua frente a incentivassem ela começou a prestar atenção ao redor, dessa vez não se limitando a procurar o maldito peixe que deveria ter mordido sua isca. Demorou a responder, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos, sentindo o leve balançar do barco e finalmente não se irritando com ele. Pôde ouvir os pássaros e, de algum modo, enxergou aquilo que ele via, mesmo que de um modo diferente.

- Então o ponto não é o peixe?

Ele riu e concordou com um leve menear de cabeça, fazendo-a sorrir antes de pegar novamente a vara de pescar.

Cada um segurava sua vara e o sol estava a pino. Havia algumas garrafinhas de água já secas fazendo companhia às mochilas dos dois no fundo do barco e, por mais que não estivesse realmente quente devido à brisa fresca do lago, Clint usava um chapéu relativamente largo e Natasha protegia o rosto com um boné. Às dez da manhã havia ao todo onze barcos na superfície do lago, mas com a aproximação do almoço já não viam mais do que dois além do deles.

Haviam conseguido se divertir. Conversaram um pouco e suspeitavam até que o outro tivesse tirado algum cochilo nos momentos de silêncio que permearam aquela manhã. Apesar de aproveitar bastante, contudo, com a aproximação da hora do almoço Tasha voltava a ficar impaciente e frustrada. Não era pedir muito querer ter um peixe para o almoço depois de levantar cedo e passar horas a fio sentada naquele bote. Clint voltou a perceber os pequenos movimentos dela, o mover mais constante e menos delicado da vara de pesca nas mãos da mulher e riu, sabendo que era pedir demais para Natasha Romanov chegar em casa sem um peixe, mesmo que ela tivesse conseguido aproveitar algumas horas de ócio.

- Você realmente quer um peixe, não é?

Perguntou depois de um dos longos silêncios, no qual ela mais parecia um pequeno inseto preso na teia de uma aranha de tão inquieta. Ela se limitou a um balançar positivo de cabeça, fazendo-o rir de leve antes de mais uma vez apoiar a vara de pesca na lateral do barco, abaixando-se para tirar da mochila que levara um arco dobrável e uma flecha.

- Por que você trouxe um arco para a pescaria?

- Nunca se sabe quando se pode precisar de um...

Clint respondeu com um sorriso fino nos lábios enquanto montava o equipamento, indicando que ela deveria fazer silêncio antes de ver se estava a uma distância considerável dos outros barcos, de modo a assegurar que ninguém veria o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Não precisou de mais que 5 minutos para seguir a sombra de um peixe sob a água e nada mais do que uma flecha para atingi-lo, fazendo com que o pequeno dispositivo do arco puxasse de volta o fio de nylon que unia arma e munição. O peixe ainda se debatia quando Clint o tirou da flecha, fazendo a mulher sorrir enquanto ele desmontava rapidamente o arco e voltava a aguardá-lo na bolsa.

- Isso não foi exatamente justo para uma pescaria.

- Pelo menos você tem um peixe. – ele disse com um sorriso – Agora vamos embora daqui.

Não levaram mais do que dez minutos para chegar à margem do lago, desligando o pequeno motor do barco tão logo se aproximaram dela, amarrando a embarcação no pequeno cais improvisado antes de descerem. Cada um tinha a própria mochila nas costas, Natasha se encarregara das varas de pesca alugadas e Clint segurava o peixe pelas brânquias. Não era um animal realmente grande, devia ter seus 30 centímetros de comprimento, mas com certeza daria um ótimo prato para os dois. Havia um garoto sentado no cais que olhou para o peixe como se nunca tivesse visto nada tão fabuloso na vida. Segurando uma vara de pescar, ali mesmo no raso, ele tinha esperanças de que conseguiria um animal como aquele.

- Mas que peixão, moço... Meus amigos disseram que eu nunca ia conseguir um de verdade. Eles foram almoçar, mas eu vou mostrar para eles e levar um peixe como o seu para a minha mãe fazer.

Ele comentou distraído, quase soltando a vara que tinha entre as pequenas mãos, fazendo Clint prestar atenção nele com um sorriso. O menino jamais conseguiria um peixe daquele tamanho. E, mesmo que sim, era mais fácil o animal puxá-lo para dentro da água do que ele conseguir tirá-lo de dentro do lago.

- Você devia aprender alguma coisa com ele, Nat...

Clint disse antes de se aproximar do menino, ajoelhando-se de modo a sussurrar algo no ouvido dele que fez o pequeno rosto se iluminar antes que ele tirasse a vara de dentro da água. Sob o olhar chocado de Natasha Clint enroscou o peixe dela no anzol do garoto, que agradeceu com um sorriso maroto antes de sair correndo, carregando o peixe pendurado na vara de pesca como se aquele fosse o maior troféu da sua vida. O ponto é que aquele era o troféu dela, não daquele garoto.

- Você deu _meu_ peixe para ele!

Ela constatou o óbvio, fazendo-o dar uma risada por analisar a expressão infeliz no rosto da criança dele.

- Era o _meu_ peixe, Nat. E eu posso compensá-la levando-a para almoçar em um bom restaurante.

- É o mínimo que você me deve depois dessa manhã. Próxima folga, eu faço os planos.

Ela disse entregando para ele as varas de pesca e indo na frente em direção ao carro, enquanto Clint devolvia para o mesmo velho o material alugado com um sorriso no rosto. Fora uma boa manhã apesar de não voltar com nenhum peixe para casa. Pelo menos Natasha ainda não havia desistido dos dias de folga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Isso sou eu não sendo eu, ou seja, escrevendo fics com mais de 1000 palavras. Chocante. Basicamente é a continuação de uma fic da Lirit, que me foi enviada em uma noite qualquer (Dias de Folga, para quem quiser entender o que houve na folga anterior dela). Depois de passar a madrugada me mandando ondas, Lirit conseguiu essa em troca. Espero que aprovem.


End file.
